The present invention relates to an automatic transmission, control equipment of automatic transmission, control method of automatic transmission, automatic transmission system, and an automobile using the system.
A conventional automatic transmission employs a planetary gear type or counter shaft type gear box, in which transmission is generally accomplished as an individual clutch selectively connected with one of the gear positions of different transmission gear ratio as shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-89456.